


世界上最后的龙

by yxc199



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxc199/pseuds/yxc199
Summary: 只存在于海航地图上的沉没都市伊修加德，传说中被龙守护的国度……被称为屠龙的英雄的人类战士，终于登上了这个风暴之中的国家。注意：AU设定，打乱了原本的世界观，以及开放式结局。





	世界上最后的龙

“让庆典结束吧……”黑暗在一瞬间就吞噬了世界，暴雨就像是要将人溺死一般倾盆而下，但是那个男人的身影，却越发的清晰了，“我已经在这里等了一千年了，作为邪龙之影，诅咒着这个国家，吞噬着被龙眼选中的祭品……”

在红色的火光中，男人展开了龙的双翼，由魔力凝聚的长枪，不断的滴落猩红的液体，“成为我血肉一部分，还是解放伊休嘉德，屠龙的英雄，你只有一个选择——”

-

他不清楚自己是什么时候开始被称为英雄，又是什么时候得到了光之战士这样的名号。

人类战士只是在不断的旅行，有时候他也会感到疲惫，但是稍作休整，他又会迫不及待的想要去探索新的世界。因此也有人称他为流浪的英雄，放浪神的使者……

渐渐地，人类战士也已经不会去弄清楚自己到底有多少不同的称号了，他甚至开始弄不清楚自己原本的名字是什么。因为人们已经不会在用那个名字喊他。

光之战士登上那座岛屿时，已经过去了三天了，他狼狈不堪，摇摇晃晃的爬上海岸。

三天前，他的小队乘坐的船只遭遇了风暴，原本的晴空在眨眼间被乌云笼罩，暴雨倾盆而下。他不记得自己是如何活下来的，只是当他醒来时，正在陌生的房间，窗外是不曾见过的街景，装点着彩旗，似乎正值节日，而白色的城堡上悬挂着的旗帜，英雄并不陌生。

伊修加德……只存在于传说中的国家，只存在于航行地图中的沉没都市。在没有月亮和星星的夜晚，漆黑的海洋平静的让人分不清上下边际，罗盘无法使用，就连人鱼的歌声都渐渐隐去……随之而来的并不会是一夜的安眠，而巨大的炙热风暴，有无数的船只因此而沉毁。

偶尔会有生还的幸存者声称自己在暴风中见到龙的身影，几百年来，也出现过数月后乘坐破旧的船只漂流而来的遇难尸体者，他们穿着异国的服饰却被辨认出是曾经失踪的船员。于是被巨龙守护的国家伊修加德，这个名字便流传了出去。

在出航前，队里的占星术士对此次航行十分担忧，然而英雄的追随者们毫无畏惧，如果真的误入了传说中的城市——

“你就是那个屠龙的英雄吗？”

窗边不知什么时候多了一个人，那是精灵族青年，如今精灵族已经不多见了，他们通常隐居在森林之中。但是这个精灵却穿着人族寻常不过的衣服，身上既没有那些繁杂的纹身，也没有穿戴首饰。蓝色的衬衫上披散着银色的长发，在阳光下看起来仿佛闪闪发光。

“这里是伊修加德。”没有得到人类的回应，那个精灵并不介意，他转了个身倚靠在窗台上，看着前方来来往往的人群，“你们口中巨龙守护的国家，你是为了寻找宝藏……”他说着侧过头来用他蓝色的眼睛看着屋内的人类战士，“还是为了屠龙？”

但是在人类准备回答前，房间里响起了敲门声，那人没有等人回应便推门进来，看到窗边的精灵后，那个年长的男性忽然弓起了背，而精灵用猫一般迅捷的身形嗖的消失在了他们的视线中，就连那人的怒吼都没有触碰到他的发尖，“埃斯蒂尼安！原来你在这里！”男人话音未落便看到了床上已经醒来的异乡人，又慌忙直起身子表示了歉意，“抱歉抱歉，吓到你了吧，你终于醒了……”

“我的同伴呢？”这不是他第一次遇难了，人类战士总是率先确认这一点，只是看到对方欲言又止的模样他就已经知道答案了，“是吗……那尸体……有找到吗？”

“被冲上岸的只有你一个。”那个精灵，埃斯蒂尼安又回到了窗前，这一次他没有停留轻轻一跃就跳了进来，“你的命还挺硬的，不愧是屠龙的大英雄，光之战士……也许你真的可以解决掉那个邪龙。”

“不要乱说，埃斯蒂尼安。”“连你也已经不行了吗，雅伯里克……”埃斯蒂尼安微微垂头轻声嘀咕，光之战士并不清楚那个人类是否听到了，只是精灵再次抬头时，看似平静的面容上有着难易抑制的怒意，“帝龙尼德霍格……那个家伙又给你们带来过什么好处呢？除了这些随波飘来的食客。”

“如果没有帝龙，伊修加德早就已经被风暴吞噬了，我知道你在愤怒它没有拯救你的家人，但是哪怕是尼德霍格也并非是万能的，它无法拯救所有……”“够了！”埃斯蒂尼安愤怒的吼声何止了雅伯里克的话，在那个瞬间，就连人类的战士也屏住了呼吸。

他感到空气正在凝固，以太的浓度正在改变，然而他的手上没有武器，他只能小心翼翼的调整着姿势，警惕的看着那个银发的精灵。埃斯蒂尼安的身上似乎散发着隐隐的红光，黑色的不详气息以他为中心向四周弥漫，但是这也仅仅存在了一刹那。

精灵忽然重重叹了一口气，“你说的没错，雅伯里克……就拥有龙那样的力量，也无法拯救所有人……”

-

埃斯蒂尼安离开后，雅伯里克一直在道歉，这个男人透露着和年龄不相称的疲惫，用父亲一般的语气说着关于精灵的事情。他经营着一家小酒馆，虽然没有旅人，但是却受到众人的关照，因此每当有遇难者，也都会交给雅伯里克照顾。

“你不会真的打算屠龙吧？”雅伯里克对于这一点似乎颇有介怀，英雄放下手里的面包，谨慎的回应，“如果尼德霍格确实在守护这里……”

“当然，你也见过那个暴风雨吧，如果没有尼德霍格，伊修加德早就不复存在了。然而……这么做需要耗费大量的魔力，在他虚弱的时候，暴雨就会袭击伊修加德，埃斯蒂尼安的家人就是因此而死的。”

“那尼德霍格要怎么回复？”“只要献上祭品就行了。”雅伯里克笑着说道，英雄从那笑容中感到了一丝怪异，他没有追问，雅伯里克便接着说，“每隔五十年，尼德霍格就需要进食，只有献上祭品，帝龙继续保护这个国家了，说起来，这几天也正在准备祭祀呢，又到了这个时候了。”

“……你不是说需要五十年吗？”人类英雄皱着眉询问，雅伯里克点了点头，于是他接着问道，“那么上一次暴风雨侵袭是五十年前吗……即便精灵较为长寿，埃斯蒂尼安看起也来不像是……”

“啊啊，是啊。”雅伯里克打断了英雄的话，他擦拭着桌子，没有立刻回答，过了好一会儿，他才抬起头来，那张脸上布满了裂痕，仿佛枯朽的面具，“大概……是我记错了……为什么……会这样呢……”

“你该休息了，雅伯里克。”埃斯蒂尼安的声音让英雄转过头去，当他再次看向雅伯里克的时候，那个男人已经恢复正常了。光之战士却无法平静，他紧紧攥着桌子甚至在上面留下了深深的指痕。

这里不太正常，任何人都能够感觉到，是幻境？还是梦？他开始怀疑自己是不是真的醒来了。

“你现在明白为什么我想要尼德霍格死了吧？”光之战士发现，靠在吧台前的精灵身上有着海水的气味，这并不奇怪，毕竟这里是被大海环绕的岛屿，但是埃斯蒂尼安身上，还有着哪怕海水也无法掩盖的血腥味，“这个国家早就已经覆灭了，但是却因为龙的力量而苟延残喘，你看到的那些人不过是行尸走肉而已。”

“你想让我相信你一个人的话去屠龙吗？”“……你应该也已经看到了那家伙的真面目。”埃斯蒂尼安的语气变得恼怒，“帝龙尼德霍格只是一个谎言。”他看着人类的脸，忽然发出一声嗤笑，然而埃斯蒂尼安脸上却毫无表情，只有冷漠而已，”你一定在想，为什么我不亲自动手……也有不少人这么问过我……我确实……战斗过。”

精灵的身上，又开始散发那种不详的气息，“我曾经斩下邪龙尼德霍格的首级……然而换来的却是……”埃斯蒂尼安没有继续说下去，他仿佛如梦初醒那般猛地抬头，嘀咕着英雄听不懂的语言匆匆离开。

虽然充满了疑团，英雄也不敢轻举妄动，他失去了自己的装备和武器，又独自一人深陷其中。与其冲动行事不如静观其变，他在雅伯里克的款待下与来酒馆的客人们交流着伊修加德国内外的情报，人们似乎对于外面的世界充满了好奇心。

只是没有人知道光之战士意味着什么，对于人类的称号，他们也从未听说过。这让英雄感到了从未有过的自在，他就像讲述别人的故事那样描绘着自己一场场战斗，让这个小小的酒馆在深夜也热闹非凡。

他不知道埃斯蒂尼安是什么时候加入的，那个精灵没有饮酒，只是站在远处静静的听着。精灵换了一身白色的衬衫，暖色的灯光洒落在他的身上，让他看起来变得柔和了不少。在逐渐醉人的酒意中，英雄开始出现一种错觉，在这里并没有那群吵闹的酒鬼，他的故事从一开始，就只是在说给埃斯蒂尼安一人而已。

“你不应该喝这么多的，虽然没有毒，但是它们却会腐蚀你的心智。”在恍惚之中，精灵已经来到他的身边，“不过喝一些也好，否则你可能会冻死在夜晚。”

与白日不同，夜晚的伊修加德如同在一瞬间步入了隆冬。街道上空无一人，天空中也没有月亮和星辰，就连人鱼的歌声，都不复存在。

人类战士昏昏沉沉中挣扎着起来，刺骨的寒意几乎让他窒息，“暴风雨……要来了……”他来到窗边感受到的是扑面而来的大雨，他的身体也变得异常的沉重，就如同身着的铠甲和毛皮吸饱了雨水那般，人类晃了晃脑袋，他低头看到自己带着手甲，光之战士这时候才确认，这一整天的遭遇，只不过是一场幻觉而已……

他一定还在暴风雨中，然而周遭的景色，却并没有因此而改变，他依旧在雅伯里克小小酒馆的破旧客房里，窗外庆典般的装饰被暴雨吹打着摇摇欲坠，空无一人的街道上，他看到精灵就站在那里。

“埃斯蒂尼安……”那是这个幻觉中唯一的异常，人类英雄朝着那个精灵伸出手，一道刺眼的闪光伴随着轰鸣的雷声遮蔽了他的视线，再凝神看去的时候，精灵再一次失去了踪影，但是下一刻，他已经置身于房内，身上带着海水和血的气味，站在人类的身后，低声的询问，“你想要活下去吗？屠龙的英雄……”

与冰冷的空气不同，埃斯蒂尼安有着火热的温度，让人类稍稍停止了打颤，但是那如同醉酒般的晕眩却始终存在，“如果……杀死了龙，暴风雨可以停止吗……”

“……不，它会彻底吞没这个岛屿，伊修加德将不复存在。”身后的精灵有片刻的犹豫，但是他的声音却异常的坚定，“你在这里见过的每一个人，都将真正的葬身大海。”

“那么为什么——”“你应该清楚雅伯里克所谓的祭品是什么，五十年一次，伊修加德必须献上活人作为饵食，但是邪龙的魔力并不是无止无尽的，哪怕不断的吞噬人类，它依旧感到饥饿，这个国家用数千年的时间饲养了巨大的怪物，绝对不能让它逃离这个岛屿。”

那股不详的黑色的以太，随着越发巨大的暴雨在精灵身上不断扩散着，“这是最后的机会了，你是我最后的机会了，杀了邪龙尼德霍格——”英雄没有看到身后的精灵发生的变化，埃斯蒂尼安原本蓝色的眼睛被染成了血色，尖锐的獠牙刺破了他的皮肤，红色的纹路逐渐爬满他的身体，然而当它们彻底覆盖精灵之前，又渐渐地褪去，“明天……尼德霍格会在东边的……悬崖现身……”

埃斯蒂尼安的声音如同压抑着巨大的痛苦，让人类想要转过身去，可是精灵却牢牢的固定着他的身体，“别动……就这样别动……”

“……你知道我为什么会被称为光之战士吗？”人类英雄忽然的提问让身后的人哑然，于是他接着说，“不知道为什么，我对于以太比常人更加敏锐，我的体内，也拥有更多的魔力。”“闭嘴……你到底清不清楚你在——”“所以即便被妖异抽取了生命之力，我也不会轻易倒下……”

人类英雄的话因为肩膀上传来的剧痛戛然而止，他微微侧头就能看到精灵赤红色的眼睛和被血染红的利齿，这一刻他已经彻底明白了自己正在遭遇什么，但是英雄并不感到畏惧。

若是只是这种程度的伤，大概第二天就能自愈了，也许他还会因为失血而恶心一阵子……然而精灵的撕咬和吮吸，却逐渐的变得缓慢，对方原本就炙热的身体，还在不断的升温。

“这是你自找的……”埃斯蒂尼安喘着粗气，他将身前的人类转过身面对着自己，不再继续隐藏自己身上的变化，“你知道……为什么龙的传说中，被献祭的都是年轻的少女吗……”

“……但是我是男的——”“女人还是男人，没有什么区别，只不过……邪龙已经一千年没有……进行过真正的仪式了。”他也许会在冲动之中彻底的撕碎这最后的希望，但是埃斯蒂尼安已经无法忍耐了。

他体内奔涌的龙血正在沸腾，邪龙的意识咆哮着想要争夺主权，他在这里已经等待了一千年，等待着冒险者跨入风暴之中，等待着真正的屠龙者的出现。但是邪龙的诅咒会腐蚀那些闯入的冒险者，让他们成为又一具活着的尸体，成为暴风的一部分。

那是一千多年前的事情了，邪龙尼德霍格始终侵扰着这个国家，他所在的村落遭到了邪龙的袭击，他看着自己的亲人被撕咬着吞噬殆尽。龙的火焰焚烧着土地让那里寸草不生，然而无能的国王却对此视而不见。反抗邪龙将会引来更大的灾难，屠龙的勇者们成了国王的阶下囚，愚昧的臣民们将本可拯救自己的勇者献给邪龙为食。

但是埃斯蒂尼安……作为这个国家的子民，却无法保持冷静，复仇的决意成了他活下去的全部动力。

“放轻松一点……”“就算你这么说，我也做不到……”人类因为那又深入几分的巨大性器而难易呼吸，他虽然不介意失去一些血或者魔力，但是却从未想过会在这种地方失去别的东西。

空气中庞大而浑沌的以太的乱流让他无法平静，就像是闷在封闭的室内。埃斯蒂尼安的触碰会给他带来新鲜的空气，却也会夺走他的力量让他越发的无力反抗。

而龙的体内被彻底释放的欲望，是如此的强烈，它毫无保留的体现在了精灵的身上。“深呼吸……”埃斯蒂尼安低声说道，人类战士下意识的照做了，但是他还没来得及提问，精灵便忽然耸动腰部，毫不留情的将自己硕大阴茎撞入了人类的体内，他捂住了英雄的嘴巴，让对方不至于咬断自己的舌头。

他不清楚自己的做法究竟是否正确，那个火热的甬道因为异物的入侵紧紧的吸附着他的阴茎，伴随着魔力的传递带来前所未有的快感。让他体内的龙之力变得更为狂热而高昂，他可以感觉到皮肤上因为快感的浪涌而一层层浮现的鳞片，当他开始抽送的时候，从尾椎扩散的酸麻感让每一根骨节都一同战栗。

埃斯蒂尼安发出一声低喘，他在龙的意志下，在本能之中肆意操弄着身下的肉体，丝毫没有顾忌对方的感受。毫不留情的撞击着直到高潮的到来，他的脊椎正在伸长直至刺破皮肤，细长的骨尾甩动着在人类的小腿上留下一道血痕，又迅速的生出了血肉被漆黑的鳞片所覆盖。

直到那漫长的射精结束，精灵才稍稍找回了神志，人类在他的身下因为快感而轻微抽搐着，被紧紧捂住的嘴无法发出呻吟和吞咽，满溢的唾液湿透了他的掌心。埃斯蒂尼安缓缓的收回手，英雄像是要撑破肺腑那般大口大口的呼吸着。

“我以为……我要死了……”人类战士用沙哑的声音断断续续的说道，他缓缓的撑起自己的身体，精灵也因此向后退去，湿滑的阴茎从他的体内滑出，一道涌出的还有那些黏稠的精液，完全不是一个“人类”能够拥有的大量的精液，彻彻底底的填满了他的肠道。

但是在英雄才刚刚平复了呼吸，埃斯蒂尼安就已经再次覆了上来，“不是已经结束了吗——”“谁说的？”精灵否定了人类的猜测反问道，只是这一次他似乎变得更加的冷静，想要继续的到底是身位龙的那部分，还是身为“人”的那部分，埃斯蒂尼安没有时间思考。

人类柔软的甬道温暖而湿热，在精液的润滑下每一次抽送都会发出淫乱的声响。他更加温柔的爱抚，让英雄从喉咙里溢出了越发粗重而甜腻的喘息。

“再响一点……”埃斯蒂尼安如此要求着，沉醉于性爱带来的自由之中，他摆动着腰腹，让顶弄着人类体内脆弱而敏感的部位，让英雄因为自己的动作在持续的快感中痉挛发颤，“勇者……”

“我也有自己的名字——”人类战士咬着牙打断了埃斯蒂尼安的话，他必须拼劲全力才能够说出完整的句子，但是埃斯蒂尼安毫无情调的称呼已经让他无法继续忍耐了。

他的身体因为对方粗鲁的操弄而被彻底打开，现在又迷恋着这样温柔而缓慢的摩擦。敏感的肠壁在不断的哆嗦着，阴茎胀痛着似乎下一秒就要喷发，事已至此不可能在继续逞强，他十分干脆的把自己交给了欲望，只是，对方糟糕的情话，实在是令人绝望。

人类在精灵的耳边低语着说出自己的名字，虽然他也不太确定这是不是他的真名。但是随着对方粗哑的呼唤，每一次都能够让他的身体变得更加炙热更加敏感。他在埃斯蒂尼安的手中高潮，快感的巅峰之中，精灵却没有停下自己的动作，用几乎要碾碎他一般的力道，持续不断的撞击着他的身体。

肉体拍打的声音充斥着他的耳膜，他的皮肤因此而感到刺痛，但是眨眼间就被更加强烈的快感吞没了，粘腻的精液混杂着分泌物湿透了他的臀瓣，让碰撞的声响带上了更加淫秽的水声。

哪怕是再理智而顽强的人类，当欲望紧绷了千年之久得以释放，那也将会如同龙一般的热烈，人类战士算是彻底的领教了这一点。

埃斯蒂尼安亲吻着人类战士的嘴唇，他甚至已经忘记了自己是否感觉过这种柔软的触感，是否也曾经亲吻过任何人。

当他还是一个人的时候，他将全部的精力都放在了修行之上，因为他知道，自己的目的并不是什么大义，只是出于私心的复仇被放在了一个对于外界而言属于正义的一方上。他背上叛国的罪名，被同族诅咒，被同胞唾弃，却从未想过停下，他让复仇的火焰彻底吞噬自己的心，终于斩下了邪龙的首级。

龙的血洒满了他的全身，龙的力量将他扯入了一个更深的复仇之海，邪龙的愤怒，彻底占据了他的身体，让他成了介于人和龙之间的存在——邪龙之影。就如同他的复仇那般，盘踞于伊修加德邪龙，也不过是在宣泄自己恨意。

邪龙之影的怒火带来了风暴，埃斯蒂尼安必须拼劲全力，才能够从中守住仅剩一个皇都的伊修加德。但是那也不过是死者留下的陷阱，以龙之力维系的城市，彻底的与外界分割，以太的乱流，让国民一夜之间就成了活尸……

成为了死者的尼德霍格所持的愤怒扭曲而疯狂，倘若尼德霍格彻底吞噬掉这些力量，彻底复苏的邪龙将会将怒火燃烧到这个世界的每一个角落。

他必须停下对于人类的掠夺，他会彻底的抽干这个身体，当夜晚的暴风结束，他就会失去自我。可是埃斯蒂尼安却在一次次的违背自己的决意，直到早晨的阳光点亮了屋内，街道上再次被人潮充满，祭典的乐声传入耳中，他才如梦初醒般的停了下来。

那是庆典，也是葬礼，一千年来这些行尸走肉每隔五十年还是在不断的进行着献祭的仪式，请求着邪龙的守护。那乐声会让尼德霍格醒来……精灵哀嚎着，展开了还夹杂着血的翅膀，跌跌撞撞的逃离此地。

“……是不是……有什么地方搞错了……”人类战士精疲力尽的坐起身，捂着自己发胀的脑袋，“应该尖叫的人是我才对吧……”

-

人类到达东边的悬崖时已经是傍晚了，他是在酒足饭饱后才出发的。

那个不知应该称之为龙，还是称之为“人”的精灵似乎没有料到他会出现，“我以为你不会来了……”

“如果你稍微手下留情一些，我可以来的更早，我的身体现在还在疼呢。”人类战士苦笑着，“但是，如果我不来的话，你打算怎么做？”

埃斯蒂尼安沉默着并不回答，因为他毫无办法，他也曾经试过自裁，可是当他人的部分开始接受死亡，尼德霍格便会掌握主权，将他从死神的手中拽回。这是邪龙对他的诅咒，永远的作为一个怪物活着，看着伊修加德逐渐的扭曲，看着最后一个还能够保持自我的人也溺闭在以太洪流中……

“让庆典结束吧……”埃斯蒂尼安的声音充斥着绝望，人类的战士没有行动，他看着前方的那个精灵，在夜晚的纠缠中，他也窥视到了属于埃斯蒂尼安的记忆，那漫长的，无止无尽的黑暗……

即便是愿意背负叛国之罪也要屠杀邪龙的屠龙者，也早已无法承受这一切了。“我已经在这里等了一千年了，作为邪龙之影，诅咒着这个国家，吞噬着被龙眼选中的祭品……”

在红色的火光中，男人展开了龙的双翼，由魔力凝聚的长枪，不断的滴落猩红的液体，“成为我血肉一部分，还是解放伊休嘉德，你只有一个选择……”

“你知道吗，埃斯蒂尼安，我被称为屠龙的英雄，是因为人们以为我杀光了世界上的龙。”人类握紧了手中的斧头，它的身上沾满了数不尽的龙血，“现在，终于是最后一只龙了啊……”

-END-


End file.
